svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Den vita sälen
Lugna dig, barnet mitt! Natten är nära, och svarta gå böljor, som nyss lyste grönt. Bak vågornas kammar står gullmånens skära och ser, hur vi dåsa i vågdalen skönt. Där våg möter våg är det ljuvligt att vila: låt trött liten simfot sig lägga till ro. Ej stormen dig väcker, ej hajen förskräcker. Nej, slumra, mitt barn, i vårt gungande bo! Allt det jag nu skall berätta, hände för åtskilliga år sedan på en plats, som heter Novastoshnah eller Nordostudden på S:t Paulsön, långt, långt borta i Behrings hav. Limmershin, vintergärdsmygen, berättade alltsammans för mig en gång, då han av vinden drivits upp i riggen på en ångare, som var på väg till Japan, och jag tagit ned honom i min hytt och värmt honom och gett honom mat ett par dagar, tills han åter var färdig att flyga tillbaka till S:t Paulsön. Limmershin är en liten underlig fågel, men vad han säger är sant. Ingen kommer till Novastoshnah utom för affärer, och de enda, som ständigt har affärer att sköta där, är sälarna. De kommer under sommarmånaderna i hundra och åter hundra tusental upp ur det kalla, grå havet, för stranden vid Novastoshnah kan bjuda sälarna större bekvämligheter än någon annan plats i hela världen. Detta visste Sjökämpe, och varje vår simmade han, var han än befann sig – simmade som en torpedbåt rakt mot Novastoshnah och tillbringade en månad där under ständiga slagsmål med kamraterna om en bra plats på klipporna så nära havet som möjligt. Sjökämpe var femton år gammal, en väldig hårbeklädd säl med manliknande skulderbeklädnad och långa, hemska betar. När han lyfte sig upp på framlabbarna, höjde han sig mer än en meter över marken, och hans vikt, om nu någon hade vågat väga honom, var nära tre hundra femtio kilo. Över hela kroppen hade han ärr efter vilda strider, men likväl var han ständigt färdig att börja på nytt. Han brukade lägga huvudet på sned, som om han vore rädd att se sin fiende i vitögat och så sköt han fram som en blixt, och när de stora tänderna satt riktigt fast i den andra sälens hals, fick denne ge sig i väg, om han kunde, men Sjökämpe var inte den som hjälpte honom. Likväl jagade Sjökämpe aldrig en sårad säl, för det var emot strandreglerna. Han ville endast ha utrymme vid havet för sin familj, men eftersom fyrtio eller femtio tusen andra sälar varje vår kämpade för samma sak, blev det ett förfärligt visslande, bölande, rytande och trumpetande på stranden. Från en liten kulle, Hutchinsonkullen, kunde man se ett tre och en halv mil långt område alldeles betäckt med kämpande sälar och bränningen var helt och hållet svartprickad med huvuden av sälar, som skyndade mot stranden för att delta i striden. De kämpade i brottsjöarna, de kämpade på sanden, och de kämpade på de blankslipade basaltklipporna, där sälbarnen höll till, för de var precis lika dumma och egoistiska som människorna. Deras hustrur kom aldrig till ön förrän i slutet av maj eller början av juni, för de hade ingen lust att bli slitna i stycken och de unga två-, tre- eller fyraåriga sälarna, som ännu inte grundat familj, drog en halv mil mot landet genom de kämpandes led och tumlade lekfullt omkring på sanddynerna i hopar och legioner och nötte bort vartenda litet grönt strå, som spirade upp. De kallades holluschickie – ungkarlar – och bara vid Novastoshnah fanns det bortåt två eller tre hundra tusen sådana. Sjökämpe hade en vår just avslutat sin fyrtiofemte strid, när Matkah, hans blida, glänsande, mildögda hustru dök upp ur havet. Han högg henne i nackskinnet, dunsade ned henne på sitt eget område och sade barskt: Sent som vanligt. Var har du hållit hus? Sjökämpe hade som sed att inte äta någonting under de fyra månader han stannade på stranden, och följaktligen var han ständigt vid dåligt humör. Matkah aktade sig noga att svara någonting. Hon såg sig omkring och kuttrade: Så omtänksamt av dig. Du har tagit den gamla platsen igen. — Skulle just tro det, sade Sjökämpe. Se på mig! Han var illa tilltygad och blödde på tjugo ställen, ena ögat var nästan utrivet, och sidorna var slitna i trasor. — Ack, ni män, ni män! sade Matkah och fläktade sig med baklabben. Varför kan ni inte vara förståndiga och välja ut era platser lugnt och fredligt? Du ser ju ut, som om du hade varit i strid med späckhuggaren. — Jag har inte gjort något annat än slagits sedan mitten av maj. Stranden är så rasande smockfull i sommar. Och jag har mött åtminstone hundra sälar från Lukannonstranden, som varit på jakt efter lägenheter. Varför kan inte folk stanna, där de är hemma? — Jag har ofta föreställt mig, att vi skulle få det mycket trevligare, om vi begav oss till Utterön och inte till det här fullpackade stället, sade Matkah. — Bah! Till Utterön beger sig inga andra än holluschickie. Om vi flyttade dit, skulle man säga, att vi var rädda. Vi måste hålla anseendet uppe, kära vän. Sjökämpe lät stolt sitt huvud sjunka ned mellan skuldrorna och låtsades sova ett par minuter, men hela tiden höll han skarp utkik efter nya strider. Nu var alla sälarna och deras hustrur på land, och man kunde höra deras skrik miltals ut över havet överrösta vindens tjut. Lågt beräknat fanns det över en miljon sälar på stranden – gamla sälgubbar, mödrar, späda småkryp och holluschickie, kämpande, knuffande, vrålande, krälande och lekande, alla på en gång. De drog ned till havet och vände åter i hopar och regementen, täckte varenda fotsbredd av marken, så långt ögat kunde se, och ryckte fram i dimman. Det är nästan alltid dimmigt vid Novastoshnah, utom då solen bryter fram och för en liten stund kommer allt att skimra som pärlor eller lysa i alla regnbågens färger. Kotick, Matkahs unge, var född mitt i detta virrvarr, och han var nästan inget annat än huvud och skuldror med blå, bleka, vattniga ögon, precis sådan som en liten sälunge bör vara. Men det var någonting i hans hud, som kom hans mor att syna honom mycket noga. — Se, Kämpe, sade hon, vårt barn håller på att bli vitt. — Tomma musselskal och torrt sjögräs! fnyste Sjökämpe. Har du någonsin hört talas om vita sälar? — Det kan inte hjälpas, sade Matkah, för nu kommer det att finnas en. Och så sjöng hon den dämpade, gnolande sång, som alla sälmödrar sjunger för sina små: De första sex veckorna får du ej simma: då kanske till botten du går. Ty för sälbarn en dust med sommarens pust och havets folk är för svår. Är dusten för sälbarn för svår, mitt kryp, så svår, att du kan gå i kvav. Men plaska och väx under veckorna sex, du barn av det vida hav! Den lille förstod naturligtvis inte orden till en början. Han plaskade och kravlade omkring vid sin moders sida och lärde sig att hålla sig undan, när hans fader slogs med någon annan säl och de båda vrålande rullade upp och ned för de hala klipporna. Matkah brukade bege sig ut åt havet för att hämta något att äta, och då fick ungen mat bara en gång på två hela dagar, men sedan åt han allt vad han orkade och frodades värre. Det första han gjorde var att krypa inåt land, och där träffade han tiotusentals sälungar, som vara jämnåriga med honom, och de lekte tillsammans som valpar, lade sig att sova på den rena sanden och började åter leka. De gamla, som befann sig i närheten tog ingen notis om dem, och holluschickie höll sig inom sitt eget område, så de små hade riktigt trevligt. När Matkah återvände från sitt storsjöfiske, brukade hon bege sig direkt till deras lekplats och locka liksom ett får lockar på lammet och vänta, tills hon hörde Kotick bräka. Då tog hon snabbaste vägen till honom, slog omkring sig med framlabbarna och kastade ungarna över ända till höger och vänster. Några hundratal mödrar var ständigt på jakt efter sina barn där på lekplatsen, så ungarna hölls i rörelse, men, för att citera Matkahs ord till Kotick: ”Så länge du inte ger dig ned i smutsigt vatten och får skabb eller gnor in den hårda sanden i ett sår eller en rispa och så länge du inte ger dig ut att simma, när vågorna går höga, är det ingen fara för dig här.” Små sälar är lika lite i stånd att simma som små barn, men de ger sig ingen ro, förrän de lärt sig det. Första gången Kotick gick ned till havet, förde en våg honom ut på djupet, och hans stora huvud sjönk och de små baklabbarna stod rakt upp, och om inte nästa våg kastat honom tillbaka igen, skulle han ha drunknat, precis som hans moder förespått honom i sången. Efter det äventyret lärde han sig ligga i en strandpöl och låta böljorna spola över sig och lyfta sig, när han paddlade, men han var alltid på sin vakt mot de stora böljorna, som kunde skada honom. I två veckor höll han på med att lära sig använda sina simfötter, och hela tiden plumsade han upp och ned i vattnet och hostade och grymtade och kravlade upp på stranden för att ta sig en tupplur och gick tillbaka igen, till dess han slutligen kände sig riktigt hemmastadd i vattnet. Sedan må ni tro han hade roligt med sina kamrater, där han dök ned bland dyningarna eller red in på en störtvåg och landade med ett förfärligt skvalpande och oväsen, när den stora vågen virvlade upp på stranden, eller då han reste sig på stjärten och krafsade sig i huvudet som de gamla gjorde, eller då han lekte ”Jag är slottets kung” på hala, tångbevuxna klippor, som nätt och jämt höjde sig över vattenytan. Då och då kunde han få se en tunn fena, lik en stor hajfena, driva fram tätt utmed stranden, och då visste han, att det var späckhuggaren, han som äter unga sälar, när han kommer åt, och Kotick flög i väg mot stranden som en pil, och fenan vickade långsamt bort, som om den inte sökte någonting alls. Mot slutet av oktober började sälarna lämna S:t Paulsön och ge sig ut på djupt vatten i familjer och stammar, och då var det inte längre strid om utrymmet, och holluschickie kunde leka, var de behagade. — Nästa år, sade Matkah till Kotick, är du en holluschickie, men i år måste du lära dig, hur man fångar fisk. De begav sig tillsammans utåt Stilla oceanen, och Matkah visade Kotick, hur han skulle kunna sova på rygg med simfötterna tryckta tätt mot sidorna och med den lilla nosen nätt och jämt ovanför vattnet. Ingen vagga är så bekväm som Stilla oceanens långa, gungande vågor. När Kotick kände det krypa och sticka överallt i skinnet, upplyste Matkah honom, att nu började han kunna ”spå väder i vatten” och att den där krypande, stickande känslan förebådade dåligt väder och att han snabbt måste förpassa sig undan. Snart, sade hon, skall du veta, vart du skall ta vägen, men för ögonblicket skall vi följa Sjösvin, för han är mycket vis. Ett tumlarestim kom under ideliga dykningar rusande framåt, och lille Kotick följde dem så gott han kunde. Hur vet ni, vart ni skall ta vägen? flämtade han. Stimmets ledare rullade med sina vita ögon och svarade i det han dök: Det sticker i min stjärt, pojke. Och det betyder att jag har en storm bakom mig. Raska på! När man befinner sig söder om det Sega vattnet (han menade ekvatorn) och det sticker i stjärten på en, betyder det att man har en storm framför sig och måste skynda norrut. Raska på! Vattnet känns dåligt här. Detta var en av de många saker som Kotick lärde sig, och ständigt fick han lära sig något nytt. Matkah visade honom, hur han skulle följa torsken och hälleflundran längs undervattensbankarna och rycka tonfisken ut ur dess håla bland tången. Hon lärde honom att ta sig ned till vraken, som låg på två hundra meters djup, och att rusa in som ett skott genom den ena kanonporten och ut genom den andra liksom fiskarna, att dansa på vågornas toppar, när blixten ljungade över himlen och att artigt vinka med simfoten till den stubbsvansade albatrossen och till fregattfågeln, när de länsade undan för vinden, att hoppa en eller två meter över vattnet som en delfin med simfötterna tätt tryckta mot sidorna och stjärten krökt, att lämna flygfiskarna i fred, när de är blott skinn och ben, att röva till sig ryggbiten från en torsk i full fart på tjugo meters djup och att aldrig stanna och titta på en ångbåt eller ett segelfartyg och i all synnerhet inte en roddbåt. Det Kotick efter sex månader inte visste om storsjöfisket var inte värt att veta, och under hela tiden hade han inte satt sin fot på torra land. Men en dag, då han låg och halvsov i det varma vattnet någonstans utanför Juan Fernandezön, kände han sig matt och trött i hela kroppen, precis som människorna brukar göra, när våren börjar ge sig tillkänna, han mindes åter de präktiga fasta stränderna vid Novastoshnah sjutusen mil därifrån, han mindes lekarna med kamraterna, tångdoften och sälarnas larm och strider. Ögonblickligen vände han norrut, simmade ihärdigt och mötte under färden tjugotals kamrater, som alla hade samma mål som han, och de ropade: Hej, Kotick! I år är vi alla holluschickie och kan dansa elddansen i bränningarna utanför Lukannon och leka i det gröna gräset. Men varifrån har du fått det där skinnet? Koticks skinn var nästan helt vitt nu, och även fast han var ganska stolt över det, svarade han bara: — Raska på! Jag håller på att längta mig fördärvad efter land. Och slutligen var de alla vid de stränder, där de en gång fötts, och hörde de gamla sälarna, deras fäder, slåss i den framvältrande dimman. Den natten dansade Kotick elddansen med de årsgamla sälarna. Havet är fullt av eld under sommarnätterna hela vägen från Novastoshnah till Lukannon, och varje säl lämnar ett kölvatten likt brinnande olja efter sig och ett flammande sken, när han hoppar, och vågorna bryter sig i stora fosforescerande strimmor och virvlar. Sedan gick de inåt land till holluschickieområdet, och där rullade de upp och ned i det nyväxta vildvetet och berättade historier om vad de hade gjort, medan de var till havs. De talade om Stilla havet som pojkar talar om en skog, där de plockat nötter, och om någon människa varit i närheten och förstått vad de sade, skulle hon kunnat rita en karta över detta världshav, vars make man aldrig skådat. De tre och fyra år gamla holluschickie rusade ned från Hutchinsonkullen och skrek: — Ur vägen, pojkar! Havet är djupt, och ni vet inte allt som finns där i. Vänta tills ni rundat Kap Horn. Hallå, ettåring, var har du fått den där vita pälsen? — Jag har inte fått den, sade Kotick, den har vuxit fram. Och just som han tänkte kasta den frågvise över ända, kom ett par svartmuskiga män med breda röda ansikten fram bakom en sanddyn, och Kotick, som aldrig hade sett en människa förr, hostade och sänkte huvudet. Holluschickie for några steg tillbaka och satte sig och stirrade fånigt. Männen var inga mindre än Kerick Booterin, chefen för säljägarna på ön, samt Patalamon, hans son. De kom från den lilla byn inte ens en halv mil från sälstranden och höll just på att bestämma, vilka sälar de skulle driva till slakthuset – för sälarna drevs liksom får – för att sedan förvandlas till sälskinnsjackor. — Hallå! sade Patalamon. Se, där är en vit säl. Kerick Booterin blev nästan vit under all oljan och röken, för han var en aleut, och aleuter är inte vidare renliga. Så började han mumla en bön. Rör honom inte, Patalamon. Det har aldrig funnits någon vit säl sedan – sedan jag föddes. Kanske det är gamle Zaharrofs ande. Han omkom i fjol under den stora stormen. — Jag ämnar inte gå honom nära, sade Patalamon. Han bringar olycka. Tror du verkligen, att det är gamle Zaharrof, som kommit tillbaka? Jag är skyldig honom för några måsägg. — Se inte på honom, sade Kerick. Ge dig i väg med den där skocken fyraåringar. Karlarna borde flå tvåhundra i dag, men eftersom det är i början av säsongen och de är ovana vid arbetet, räcker det med hundra. Raska på! Patalamon hade ett par skulderblad från en säl, som han slog mot varandra framför hjorden av holluschickie, och de tvärstannade flämtande och pustande. Så gick han närmare, och sälarna började röra på sig, och Kerick förde dem inåt land utan att de gjorde något försök att vända tillbaka till sina kamrater. Hundra och åter hundra tusentals sälar såg, hur de drevs bort, men fortsatte att leka som om ingenting hänt. Kotick var den ende, som gjorde frågor, men ingen av kamraterna kunde säga honom någonting annat än att människorna alltid brukade driva sälarna på det sättet under sex veckor eller två månader varje år. — Jag följer med, sade han, och hans ögon rullade nästan ur sina hålor, när han hasade sig fram efter hjorden. — Den vita sälen följer oss, skrek Patalamon. Det är första gången en säl kommit till slakthuset ensam. — Tst! Se dig inte om, sade Kerick. Det är Zaharrofs ande. Jag måste tala med prästen om det här. Avståndet till slakthuset var bara en halv mil, men det tog en timme att hinna fram, för Kerick visste, att om sälarna gick för fort, skulle de bli varma, och då skulle skinnet gå sönder, när de flåddes. Därför gick färden mycket sakta framåt, förbi Sjölejonets Näs, förbi Websters hus, tills de kom till slakthuset, som låg nätt och jämt utom synhåll för sälarna på stranden. Kotick följde efter flämtande och undrande. Han trodde att han var vid världens ända, men tjutet från sälhoparna bakom honom ljöd lika starkt som dånet från ett tåg i en tunnel. Kerick satte sig efter en stund ned på mossan, tog fram en stor tennrova och lät säldriften svalka sig i trettio minuter, och Kotick kunde höra dimman i droppar rinna ned från mösskärmen. Sedan kom tio eller tolv män, var och en med en en meter lång järnbeslagen klubba, och Kerick pekade ut ett par i hopen, som blivit bitna av kamraterna eller var för varma, och karlarna sparkade dem åt sidan med sina tunga stövlar av valrosskinn, och så sade Kerick: Börja! och karlarna började slå sälarna över huvudet så fort de förmådde. Tio minuter senare kände lille Kotick inte igen sina vänner mer, för skinnet hade slitits bort från nosen till baklabbarna, piskats bort och kastats i en hög på marken. Det blev för mycket för Kotick. Han vände och galopperade (en säl kan galoppera mycket fort en liten stund) tillbaka till havet, hans små nyvuxna mustascher stod rakt ut av förskräckelse. Vid Sjölejonets Näs, där de stora sjölejonen ligger i brynet av bränningarna, kastade han sig hals över huvud ned i det kalla vattnet och gungade där, ömkligt kvidande. Vad står på? frågade ett sjölejon barskt, för sjölejonen vill i allmänhet hålla sig för sig själva. — Scoochnie! Och en Scoochnie! (Jag är så ensam, så ensam) sade Kotick. Man håller på att döda alla holluschickie på alla stränderna. Sjölejonet vände huvudet mot land. Dumheter, sade han, dina vänner väsnas ju precis som vanligt. Du har väl sett gamle Kerick expediera en hjord igen. Det har han, gjort i trettio år. — Det är förfärligt, sade Kotick och trampade vatten, när en våg gick över honom, och kom på rätt köl igen med ett propellerslag av simfötterna, som förde honom, i stående ställning alldeles intill den skrovliga kanten av en klippa. — Bra gjort av en ettåring, sade Sjölejonet, som kunde uppskatta god simning. Jag antar, att det verkligen är rätt rysligt ur din synpunkt, men om ni sälar kommer hit år efter år, får naturligtvis människorna reda på det, och såvida ni inte söker upp en ö, som aldrig besöks av människor, blir ni alltid jagade. — Nå, finns det inte någon sådan ö? frågade Kotick. — Jag har följt poltoos (hälleflundrorna) under tjugo år, och kan inte påstå, att jag funnit någon ännu. Men hör på – du tycks ha böjelse för att tala med bättre folk – hur skulle det vara, om du begav dig till Valrossön och talade med Sjötrollet. Det kanske vet någonting. Men sprattla inte i väg så där. Det är sex mils väg dit, och om jag vore i dina kläder, skulle jag nog ta mig en tupplur först, lilla pyre. Kotick tyckte det var ett gott råd, och därför simmade han till sin egen strand, sov en halv timme under ständiga ryckningar i hela kroppen som sälar har för vana att göra. Sedan tog han raka vägen till Valrossön, en liten låg klippö nordost om Novastoshnah med klippavsatser och måsbon överallt, på vilken valrossarna höll till för sig själva. Han landade alldeles i närheten av gamla Sjötrollet – den stora, fula, uppblåsta, finniga, tjockhalsade, långtandade valrossen från norra delen av Stilla oceanen, som just inte har några fina manér, när han inte sover – vilket han nu gjorde – med baklabbarna till hälften hängande ned i bränningarna. — Vakna! skällde Kotick, för måsarna höll ett förfärligt oväsen. — Hah! Ho! Hm! Vad står på? sade Sjötrollet och gav närmaste valross ett hugg med sina betar, så att han vaknade, varpå denne slog till nästa och så vidare, till dess alla var vakna och stirrade åt alla håll utom det rätta. — Hej! Det är jag, sade Kotick och gungade i bränningarna, där han nästan liknade en liten vit snigel. — Nå, jag vill bli flådd! sade Sjötrollet, och så tittade de alla på Kotick ungefär som gamla sömniga herrar på en klubb skulle titta på en liten pojke, som händelsevis kommit in. Kotick hade inte lust att höra talas om att flå, han hade haft mer än nog av det. Därför ropade han: Finns det någon plats, dit sälar kan bege sig, som aldrig besöks av människor? — Ge dig ut och leta, sade Sjötrollet och blundade. Bort med dig! Vi har bråttom här. Kotick gjorde ett delfinhopp i luften och hojtade så högt han kunde: ”Musselätare! Musselätare! Han visste, att Sjötrollet aldrig i hela sitt liv fångat en fisk utan alltid rotade efter musslor och sjögräs, fastän han gav sig sken av att vara en högligen fruktansvärd person. Naturligtvis fördes ropet vidare av varenda chicky, gooverooska och epatka på ön – det är namnen på stortrutarna, måsarna och lunnefåglarna, vilka alltid längtar efter tillfälle att bli oförskämda, och – påstod Limmerskin – under nära fem minuters tid skulle man inte ha hört, om en kanon avlossats på Valrossön. Alla invånarna skrek och tjöt: Musselätare! Stareek (gubbstut)! under det att Sjötrollet under stönanden och hostningar rullade sig av och an. — Nå, vill du säga det? sade Kotick fullkomligt andtruten. — Gå och fråga Sjökon, sade Sjötrollet. Om hon lever än, kan hon nog hjälpa dig. — Hur skall jag kunna känna igen Sjökon, när jag möter henne? frågade Kotick och girade av. — Hon är den enda i havet, som är fulare än Sjötrollet, skrek en stortrut och flög fram och tillbaka under Sjötrollets nos. Fulare och tölpigare! Stareek! Kotick simmade tillbaka till Novastoshnah och lät måsarna skrika bäst de ville. Där fann han ingen sympati för sitt lilla försök att upptäcka en lugn tillflyktsort för sälarna. Man upplyste honom, att människorna alltid hade jagat holluschickie – det ingick i dagordningen – och att om han inte tyckte om att se hemska saker, skulle han aldrig gått till slakthuset. Men ingen av de andra sälarna hade sett själva slaktandet, och däri låg skillnaden mellan honom och hans vänner. Dessutom var Kotick en vit säl. — För dig gäller det, sade gamle Sjökämpe, när han hört sin sons äventyr, att växa och bli en stor säl som din far och skaffa dig ett eget hem på stranden, så kommer de att lämna dig ifred. Om fem år bör du vara i stånd att kämpa dina egna strider. Och även den blida Matkah, hans moder, sade: Du kan aldrig få slut på slaktandet. Gå och lek i havet, Kotick. Och Kotick gick bort och dansade elddansen, men hans lilla hjärta var tungt. Den hösten lämnade han stranden, så tidigt han kunde, och satte i väg ensam, för han hade fått en idé i sitt lilla runda huvud. Han skulle söka upp Sjökon, om det nu fanns någon som hette så i havet, och han skulle söka upp en lugn ö med fasta präktiga stränder, där sälarna kunde bo och där människorna inte kunde komma åt dem. För detta ändamål utforskade han både norra och södra delen av Stilla oceanen och simmade ända upp till två hundra mil om dagen. Han upplevde fler äventyr än jag här kan berätta och undgick med knapp nöd att bli tagen av hästhajen och fläckiga hajen och hammarhajen. Han mötte alla de opålitliga sällar, som stryker omkring på havet, och den tungsinte, artige fisken och de rödprickiga musslorna, som ligger förtöjda på samma ställe under århundraden och är mycket stolta däröver. Men han stötte aldrig på Sjökon och fann aldrig en ö, som han gillade. Om stranden var god och fast med sluttning bakom, där sälarna hade kunnat leka, syntes alltid vid horisonten röken från en valfångare, på vilken man kokade valfiskspäck, och Kotick visste vad det betydde. Eller också kunde han se, att sälar redan besökt ön och blivit slaktade, och Kotick visste att dit människor en gång kommit skulle de komma på nytt. Han pratade med en gammal albatross med stubbig stjärt, som berättade för honom, att Kerguelenön just var en plats för den som sökte frid och lugn, men när Kotick kom dit, höll han på att bli slagen i stycken mot några otäcka, mörka klippor under ett häftigt oväder med regnblandad snö, åska och blixt. När han ridit ut stormen, kunde han se, att även där en gång varit sälar. Och likadant var det på alla andra öar han besökte. Limmershin räknade upp en lång lista av dem, för han talade om, att Kotick använde fem år till dessa forskningsfärder med fyra månaders vila varje år vid Novastoshnah, där holluschickie brukade reta honom och hans drömda öar. Han for till Galapagos, ett förfärligt torrt ställe vid ekvatorn, där han var på vippen att stekas ihjäl, han for till Georgiaöarna, Orkneyöarna, Smaragdön, Lilla Näktergalsön, Goughsö, Bouvets ö, Crossetöarna och till och med till en liten prick till ö söder om Godahoppsudden. Men överallt fick han höra detsamma av havets folk. Sälar hade en gång i tiden kommit till dessa öar, men människorna hade dödat dem alla. Och till och med när han simmade tusentals mil bort från Stilla havet och kom till ett ställe, som hette Kap Corientes (det var på återfärden från Goughs ö), fann han några hundra skabbiga sälar på en klippa, och de talade om för honom, att människor brukade komma dit också. Då var hans hjärta nära att brista, och han rundade Kap Horn och simmade tillbaka till sina egna stränder, på färden norrut gick han i land på en ö full med gröna träd, och där fann han en gammal, gammal säl, som var döende, och Kotick fångade fisk åt honom och berättade om alla sina misslyckade expeditioner. Nu, sade Kotick, beger jag mig åter till Novastoshnah, och det är mig fullkomligt likgiltigt om jag blir driven till slakthuset med holluschickie. Den gamla sälen svarade: Försök en gång till. Jag är den siste av Masafuernas förlorade flock, och under de dagar då människor dödade oss i hundratusental, sades det på stränderna, att en vit säl en gång skulle komma norrifrån och föra sälfolket till en fridfull plats. Jag är gammal och skall aldrig uppleva den dagen, men andra skall göra det. Försök än en gång. Och Kotick vred upp sina mustascher (han hade mycket fina sådana) och sade: Jag är den enda vita säl, som någonsin fötts på stränderna, och jag är den enda säl, svart eller vit, som någonsin kommit på idén att söka efter nya öar. Detta piggade upp honom betydligt. När han kom tillbaka till Novastoshnah den sommaren, bad hans moder Matkah honom gifta sig och slå sig till ro, för han var nu inte längre någon holluschick utan en fullvuxen sjökämpe med krusig vit man på skuldrorna, lika tung, lika stor och lika bister som sin fader. Låt mig få ett år till, sade han. Kom ihåg, moder, att det alltid är den sjunde vågen, som går längst upp på stranden. Av en händelse fanns det en sälmö, som också gärna ville vänta att gifta sig nästa år, och Kotick dansade elddansen med henne längs stranden vid Lukannon natten innan han gav sig ut på sin sista upptäcktsfärd. Denna gång for han västerut, för han hade kommit ett stort flundrastim på spåren, och han behövde minst femtio kilo fisk om dagen för att vara vid full hälsa. Han jagade dem, tills han blev trött, och då lade han sig att vila i dyningarna vid Kopparön. Han kände så väl till kusten, att när han vid midnatt märkte att han sakta stöttes mot en tångbädd sade han: Hm, tidvattnet är starkt i natt. Och så vände han sig i vattnet, öppnade slött ögonen och sträckte på sig. Men plötsligt hoppade han till som en katt, för han såg väldiga varelser nosa omkring i det grunda vattnet och beta av det täta sjögräset. — Vid Magellans rytande bränningar! mumlade han under mustascherna. Vad i havets djup är detta för folk? De liknade varken valross, sjölejon, säl, björn, val, haj, fisk, bläckfisk eller mussla eller något annat djur, som Kotick hittills sett. De var mellan sex och nio meter långa och hade inga baklabbar utan en skovelformig stjärt, som såg ut som om den blivit utskuren ur vått läder. Deras huvuden var det löjligaste man kunde se, och de balanserade på ändarna av sina stjärtar ute på djupt vatten, när de inte betade, och bugade sig högtidligt för varandra och fäktade med framlabbarna liksom fetlagda människor gestikulerar med armarna. — Ahäm! sade Kotick. God fångst, mina herrar? Kolosserna svarade med bugningar och genom att svänga med svinfötterna. När de började äta igen, såg Kotick att deras överläpp var kluven i två delar, som de kunde skilja åt ungefär en fot och smälla ihop igen med en hel mått tång emellan. Så förpassade de hela klabbet in i munnen och malde högtidligt sönder det. — Klabbigt sätt att äta, det där, sade Kotick. De bugade sig igen, och Kotick började bli otålig. Utmärkt, sade han. Men om ni händelsevis har en extra led i överläppen, så behöver ni inte skryta med det så fasligt. Jag ser, att ni kan buga er elegant, men jag skulle hellre vilja veta era namn. Det ryckte i de kluvna läpparna, de glasartade ögonen stirrade, men inte ett ord yttrades. — Nåväl, sade Kotick, ni är de enda varelser jag någonsin mött, som är fulare än Sjötrollet – och har tölpigare sätt. Just då slog det honom som en blixt vad stortruten hade skrikit till honom, då han som liten ettåring besökte Valrossön, och han tumlade baklänges ned i vattnet, för det gick upp för honom, att nu hade han till slut funnit Sjökon. Sjökorna fortsatte att plumsa och beta och tugga sjögräset, och Kotick ställde frågor på vartenda språk han lärt sig under sina resor, och sjöfolket talar nästan lika många språk som människorna. Men sjökorna svarade inte, för Sjökon kan inte tala. Hon har endast sex ben i nacken, fast hon borde ha sju, och det påstås nere på havsdjupen, att detta hindrar henne att tala till och med till sina kamrater, men som vi vet, har hon ju en extra led i framlabben och genom att svänga den upp och ned och runtomkring åstadkommer något, som man skulle kunna kalla ett telegrafspråk. När dagen bröt in stod Koticks man på ända, och hans humör hade dragit dit pepparn växer. Då började sjökorna att långsamt dra sig norrut, ideligen görande halt för att med löjliga bugningar hålla konferenser, och Kotick följde dem sägande för sig själv: Varelser som är sådana idioter som dessa, skulle ha blivit dödade för länge sedan, om de inte hade funnit någon lugn ö och vad som duger åt en sjöko duger också åt Sjökämpe. I varje fall önskar jag, att de kunde raska på. Det blev ett trist jobb för Kotick. Sjökornas hjord färdades aldrig mer än tjugofem eller trettio mil om dagen och stannade för att äta under natten, och hela tiden höll de sig tätt intill stranden och Kotick simmade runt omkring dem och över och under dem, men han kunde inte få upp farten en enda mil. När de kom längre norrut, höll de konferenser var och var annan timme, och Kotick bet nästan av sig mustascherna av otålighet, men så fick han se, att de följde ett varmt strömdrag, och då fick han större respekt för dem. En natt sjönk de genom det klara vattnet – sjönk som stenar – och för första gången, sedan han lärt känna dem, började de simma undan raskt. Kotick följde efter, och farten förvånade honom, för han hade aldrig drömt om att sjökorna kunde prestera någon vidare simning. De satte kurs på en klippa vid stranden, en klippa, som stupade rakt ned i djupt vatten, och dök in i ett mörkt hål vid dess fot, trettio meter under vattenytan. Det blev en lång, lång simning, och Kotick kände en gruvlig längtan efter frisk luft, innan han kom ut ur den mörka tunnel, genom vilken de fört honom. — Sannerligen, sade han, när han flämtande och pustande kom upp i öppet vatten vid andra ändan, det var en lång dykning, men det var det värt. Sjökorna hade skingrat sig och betade lätt längs kanten av den finaste strand Kotick någonsin sett. Där fanns långa sträckor av jämnslipade klippor miltals bortåt, vilka utmärkt lämpade sig till sälbarnkammare, och det fanns lekplatser av hårda sandsluttningar där bakom, och det fanns svallvågor för sälarna att dansa i och långt gräs att rulla sig i och sanddynor att klättra upp och ned på, och – det bästa av allt – Kotick kunde av vattnet känna sig till – och det tar aldrig en Sjökämpe fel på – att människor aldrig någonsin varit där. Det första han gjorde var att övertyga sig om att fisket var bra, och sedan simmade han längs stranden och räknade de härliga låga sandöarna, som till hälften doldes i den vackra framvältrande dimman. I norr långt ute i havet fanns en rad bankar och grund och klippor, som aldrig skulle tillåta ett skepp att komma inom sex mils avstånd från stranden, och mellan öarna och fastlandet var en ränna med djupt vatten, som nådde fram till de lodräta klipporna, och någonstans under klipporna låg tunnelns mynning. — Detta är ju ett andra Novastoshnah men tio gånger bättre, sade Kotick. Sjökorna måste vara visare än jag trodde. Människor skulle inte kunna komma ned för klipporna, om där nu fanns några människor. Och skären där ute i havet skulle slå ett fartyg i spillror. Om någon plats i havet är säker, så är det denna. Han började tänka på sälmön han lämnat kvar där hemma, men fastän han hade bråttom att komma tillbaka till Novastoshnah, undersökte han grundligt det nya landet för att kunna besvara alla frågor. Så dök han, fann mynningen till tunneln och satte i väg genom den söderut. Ingen utom en sjöko eller en säl skulle kunnat ana, att det fanns en sådan plats, och när han såg tillbaka på klipporna, kunde Kotick knappast tro, att han varit där. Det tog tio dagar att fara hem, även om han inte simmade långsamt, och när han kom upp strax ovanför Sjölejonets Näs, var den första han mötte sälmön, som hade väntat på honom, och hon såg på blicken i hans ögon, att han slutligen funnit sin ö. Men holluschickie och hans fader Sjökämpe och alla de andra sälarna skrattade åt honom, när han talade om vad han upptäckt, och en ung säl, som var ungefär jämngammal med honom, sade: Allt detta är mycket bra, Kotick, men du kan inte komma så här, gud vet varifrån, och befalla oss i väg. Kom ihåg, att vi kämpat oss till våra hem, något som du aldrig gjort. Du har föredragit att ströva omkring på havet. De andra sälarna skrattade, och den unge sälen började svänga sitt huvud från den ena sidan till den andra. Han hade just gift sig det året och gjorde stort nummer därav. — Jag har inget hem att kämpa för, sade Kotick. Jag vill bara visa er alla ett ställe, där ni kan vara säkra. Vad tjänar det till att slåss? — Nåja, om du försöker dra dig undan, har jag naturligtvis ingenting att tillägga, sade den unge sälen med ett obehagligt skratt. Vill du komma med mig, om jag vinner? sade Kotick, och det kom ett grönt skimmer i hans blick, för han var sur över att alls behöva slåss. — Avgjort, sade den unge sälen vårdslöst. Om du vinner, följer jag med. Han fick inte tid att ändra mening, för Koticks huvud sköt fram och hans tänder högg in i späcket på den unga sälens nacke. Så kastade han sig bakåt och släpade sin fiende ned för stranden, skakade honom och kastade honom över ända. Därpå röt Kotick till sälarna: Jag har gjort mitt bästa för er under de fem gångna åren. Jag har funnit en ö åt er, där ni skulle vara i säkerhet, men för så vitt inte era huvuden dras av era dumma halsar, tror ni det inte. Men nu skall jag lära er. Gör er beredda! Limmershin berättade för mig, att han aldrig i hela sitt liv – och Limmershin ser tiotusentals stora sälar kämpa varje år – aldrig i hela sitt liv sett någonting som kunnat jämföras med Koticks anfall på sälarna. Han störtade sig över den störste sälen han kunde finna, grep honom vid strupen och nästan kvävde honom och knuffade och klådde honom, tills han stönande bad om nåd, då slängde han honom åt sidan och angrep en ny. Kotick, förstår ni, hade aldrig fastat under fyra månader som de stora sälarna gjorde varje år, hans simturer ute på djupt vatten höll honom vid utmärkt hälsa, och, vilket var det bästa av allt, han hade aldrig kämpat förr. Hans lockiga, vita man stod rakt upp av raseri, hans ögon flammade och hans stora huggtänder glänste, och han var präktig att skåda. Gamle Sjökämpe, hans fader, såg honom rusa förbi, kastande de gamla gråspräckliga sälarna åt alla håll som om de varit flundror och slående omkull ungkarlarna till höger och vänster. Och Sjökämpe upphävde ett tjut och skrek: — Även om han är en tok, är han den bäste kämpen på stränderna! Angrip inte din far, min son! Han står på din sida. Kotick gav ett tjut till svar, och gamle Sjökämpe vaggade in med mustascherna på ända och tjutande som ett lokomotiv, medan Matkah och sälflickan, som skulle gifta sig med Kotick, hukade sig ned och beundrade sina karlar. Det var en lysande strid, för de två kämpade, så länge det fanns en säl, som vågade sticka upp sitt huvud, och när det inte längre fanns någon, paraderade de ståtligt under högljudda bölanden av och an på stranden. Fram på natten, just när norrskenet blinkade och blixtrade genom dimman, klättrade Kotick upp på en kal klippa och såg ned på de skingrade sälfamiljerna och de lemlästade och blödande sälarna. Nu, sade han, har jag gett er, vad ni behövde. — Sannerligen, sade gamle Sjökämpe, i det han styv och stel i hela kroppen kravlade sig upp, för han var fruktansvärt mörbultad, späckhuggaren själv skulle inte kunnat prygla till dem värre. Min son, jag är stolt över dig, och, vad mera är, jag skall följa dig till din ö – om den finns. — Hör upp, ni feta sjögrisar! Vem följer mig till Sjökons tunnel? Svara, annars skall jag lära er en gång till, röt Kotick. Ett mummel likt tidvattnets skvalpande hördes överallt på stränderna. Vi följer dig, ljöd tusentals trötta röster. Vi följer Kotick, den vita sälen. Då lät Kotick huvudet sjunka ned mellan skuldrorna och slöt ögonen. Han var inte en vit säl längre utan röd från huvud till fot. Likväl skulle han ansett det under sin värdighet att se på eller röra vid något av sina sår. En vecka senare begav sig han och hans armé (nära tiotusen holluschickie och gamla sälar) norrut till Sjökons tunnel. Kotick ledde dem, och sälarna, som stannade kvar vid Novastoshnah, kallade dem idioter. Men nästa vår, när de alla möttes vid fiskbankarna i Stilla oceanen, berättade Koticks sälar så mycket om stränderna bakom Sjökons tunnel, att fler och fler sälar lämnade Novastoshnah. Naturligtvis gick det inte på en gång, för sälarna är inte just så klyftiga utan behöver lång tid att överväga saker och ting, men under årens lopp begav sig allt flera sälar från Novastoshnah och Lukannon och de andra sälhemmen till de lugna, skyddade stränder, där Kotick sitter hela sommaren igenom och blir större och fetare och starkare för varje år som går, medan holluschickie leker runt honom i det hav, dit ingen människa kommer. Ursprungligen ur "Djungelboken" av Rudyard Kipling, först tryckt 1894. Översättare: A. G:son Söllberg Kategori:Rudyard Kipling Kategori:Ungdom Kategori:Djur